stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Martijn
Jouw stralende gezicht zal niemand ooit vergeten... Tiquia Bruinsma Overleden op 7 maart 2008 ---- ---- Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Voor dringende zaken kun je mij ook mailen ---- Archief Fel Beste Martijn, excuus als ik een beetje vel overkwam - ik zie namelijk niet zo graag negatieve dingen over Wikipedia ;-) Voor ik de discussie op jouw OP op Wikipedia begon wist ik weinig over dit project - inmiddeld ben ik wat meer op de hoogte. Toch blijf ik er bij dat het, naar mijn mening, niet gepast is om een link in je handtekening te plaatsen naar een andere site; een link op je GP zou ik niet erg vinden. Maarja, daar zullen we wel van mening verschillen... :P Ik heb geen zin om een hele discussie te starten op Wikipedia (daar heb ik het momenteel gewoon te druk voor). Groet en excuus, Ken123 17 feb 2008 16:56 (UTC) Plan Bucureştean 18 feb 2008 15:19 (UTC) :Moet ik dat hierboven ondertekenen of wa? 18 feb 2008 19:46 (UTC) ::Gwn plaatsen op Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Plan Bucurestean en dan "naam" vervangen door je naam. 18 feb 2008 19:51 (UTC) De zaken Hoe staan de zaken Martijn? Lukt het maken van de kaarten een beetje? Als je wat hulp nodig hebt, laat je het maar weten hé. 20 feb 2008 14:11 (UTC) :O ja, de kaarten :-) Ik zal er zo spoedig mogelijk, als ik weer ietsje meer tijd heb ze afmaken 20 feb 2008 14:16 (UTC) ::Martijn Martijn toch :) Soit, doe je best en vergeet ook niet je taak als Minister (Media, weet je) op je te nemen 20 feb 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::Dat weet ik nog wel ja 20 feb 2008 14:19 (UTC) ::::Top Naranja! 20 feb 2008 14:47 (UTC) :::::Ook goed dat je weer voor een beetje activiteit zorgde zojuist :p 20 feb 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::Ik doe m'n best Mr. President :) 20 feb 2008 19:30 (UTC) Muntegu Is het goed dat ik morgen (zondag, red.) Muntegu sticht? De definitieve versie van de kaart staat hier. --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 19:34 (UTC) :Ja sgoed, sorry voor de late reactie 24 feb 2008 19:45 (UTC) Persconferentie Beste Omdat u hoofdredacteur ben van een krant, wil ik u vriendelijk uitnodigen om vanavond rond 19.00 de persconferentie van mijn nieuw bedrijf bij te wonen. U weet immers dat ik met mijn terugkeer de economie wil laten heropleven als hoofddoel heb ingesteld. Wel, tijdens deze persconferentie zal u mijn plannen hiervoor kunnen waarnemen. De locatie voor deze persconferentie zal net voor de start bekendgemaakt worden. Tot dan! 24 feb 2008 10:18 (UTC) Mijn toekomstplan: hier te vinden --Maarten (???) 24 feb 2008 18:14 (UTC) :Sorry, ben ff niet meer aan de pc geweest... 24 feb 2008 19:48 (UTC) De Libertaan Zou ik deze krant terug kunnen overnemen? Momenteel is deze erg inactief en ik zou ze terug actief willen maken. --Maarten (???) 10 mrt 2008 16:19 (UTC) :Ik zou graag mijn medeleven betuigen Martijn. Alweer een jong leventje dat noodgedwongen en absoluut zinloos beëindigd wordt. Ik leef met u mee, 10 mrt 2008 16:42 (UTC) :: Ik ook. Het is gewoon schandalig hoeveel mensen het leven verliezen in het verkeer. Alcohol, drugs, verkeersagressie; allemaal oorzaken die grote gevolgen kunnen hebben, kijk maar naar het ongeval in België van afgelopen weekend. --Maarten (???) 10 mrt 2008 17:12 (UTC) :::Het spijt me Martijn, te vernemen dat je een vriendinnetje verloor. En ja, ook wat er in België gebeurde tijdens het voorbije weekend is verschrikkelijk. Wanneer zullen de drugsverslaafden ooit eens begrijpen dat zij diegenen (je weet wel, ik noem liever hun naam niet uit vrees dat ze ons hier zouden komen bezoeken, onrechtstreeks steunen omdat de opbrengsten voornamelijk worden gebruikt voor wapens die de democratie en de westerse beschaving moeten ondermijnen. Misschien zou een andere naam de krant meer élan kunnen geven. Libertaan doet me steeds weer aan spartaan denken... 10 mrt 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::::gecondoleerd Martijn, zelf heb ik in 2004 mijn tante verloren (al was dat geen ongeluk, die was ziek). Maar toch sterven er teveel jonge mensen. mijn tante was pas 36. Maar als ik verdrietig ben, denk ik altijd: In de Hemel zullen we elkaar terugzien.Bob I 10 mrt 2008 17:42 (UTC) Ik kende haar niet heel goed, maar het is echt verschrikkelijk wat er is gebeurd... 14 jaar, en dan zomaar opeens dood. Maar goed... het leven gaat verder... @ Maarten: neem de Libertaan maar weer over, hopelijk kun je er wat leven inbrengen. 10 mrt 2008 19:36 (UTC) LRT Is het mogelijk dat als je de nieuwe dienstregeling en spoorkaart maakt, ook 1 of 2 treinen laat stoppen in Muntegu? Alvast bedankt! --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 15 mrt 2008 09:53 (UTC)